


捕食

by GenieY



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenieY/pseuds/GenieY
Summary: 白蛇精：李抒澔狐狸精：金建学2x3轻微人外众所周知🐍有2个JJ，但是不会同时用哈，具体怎么用欢迎看正文
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 10





	捕食

咦，这只小狐狸是不是脑子不大好？千年白蛇李抒澔看着一只火红狐狸直直掉进了猎人的陷阱，不禁有些无语。这新手猎人设置的陷阱这么粗劣也会有人上当啊？

“救命呀……啊，脚好痛噢……谁来救救我……”，陷阱里传来娇滴滴的女声。

哈原来是这公狐狸在做局，难为他装女人还挺像。李抒澔嘶嘶吐着信子，往陷阱边上游去想看看这狐狸准备作些什么妖。

200年道行的狐狸金建学还闻不出千年白蛇的气息，兀自低低叫唤着。刚变幻的女体还不大习惯，神态动作都带着一丝丝阳刚，倒是莫名有些中性美。

火红狐狸其实刚学会化形没多久，甚至尾巴耳朵时不时还会露出来。青丘山上的姐姐们教他，要想加快修炼的话最好下山多找些壮汉采阳补阳，等实力提升一些还可以引诱道行更深的妖精双修。

山下的男人要不是喜欢娇媚胸大的美女，要不就喜欢小巧柔嫩的少年。这让化形后一身腱子肉、声音低沉的金建学有点难办，要是像师弟吕焕雄那样纤细俊俏轻易能被抱起就好了。没办法，姐姐们就只能教金建学先伪装成女子迷惑那些精壮男子，等时机成熟再利用体型和力量优势把阳气吸干。因其原是只公狐狸，化形也是化成男的方便，若是化成女体则需要更多的灵力支持，时间也坚持不久。

金建学观察猎人金英助已经有大半个月了，手长脚长长得漂亮，是他喜欢的类型。今天就扮作柔弱女子掉进陷阱里，让金英助来个英雄救美，接下来以身相许、半推半就、美女变猛男，顺势拿下阳元，岂不美滋滋。想着马上要第一次采取阳元，金建学脸上露出荡漾的笑容。

李抒澔看这狐狸自顾自扭来扭去有些好笑，起了逗弄的心思。他化作一白衣书生慢慢踱步到陷阱边上，“姑娘，没事吧？”

预想之外的清甜嗓音让金建学愣了一下，他皱了皱鼻子，眯起眼睛，是个赶考的书生啊，“公子……”

咦？精壮猎人没等到，怎么来了个文弱书生，够不够我吸食呀？金建学舔了舔嘴唇，一边打量着眼前的书生：四肢修长、身材高挑似有隐隐的肌肉，只是一双眼睛好像冷血动物盯猎物似的看着自己，叫人害怕。

“姑娘抓紧这麻绳，我把你拉上来吧？”

“嗯……”没想到这书生力气挺大，甜丝丝的嗓音让人听了还想听。

金建学觉得没有猎户，眼前这书生也不错。头一回采取阳元，和这么个清秀书生云雨一番也不亏。便继续装作娇弱女子靠上书生，把胸脯往那书生胸口凑，使出狐媚功夫散发气味想要引得书生情欲高涨。又把胡门幻术也拉出来加持美貌，把自己骨骼分明的下颌骨幻化成瓜子脸好让书生看不出自己是个男的。

可惜之前幻化的女体没多久就有些支持不住了，渐渐变回了男人的身子，只有脸看着还像个美女。

李抒澔自然没有看漏金建学的身体变化，强忍着没被拙劣的化形功夫逗笑，他仍装做被狐狸精迷惑的样子，“敢问姑娘芳名？”

“金清微。”金建学故作娇羞低下了头，啊呀不好，这身子怎么只能支撑这么点儿时间。法术还不熟练的狐狸精急得耳朵都红了。

这傻狐狸是不是被卖了还会帮着数钱啊？李抒澔脑中念头一闪，一手伸手探上金建学的胸肌，另一手环着他的蜂腰。假装中了媚术，胸口贴着金建学的后背不住摩擦，嘴唇紧贴在狐狸耳边轻唤，“清微……”。

因为耳边的声音甜蜜热切过于好听，金建学轻轻颤了一下。感受着李抒澔在自己胸口大力抚摸揉捏，金建学稍稍有些迷惑，是我的幻术还是媚术精进了？这书生在我胸肌上摸了半响还没发现不对劲吗？又感觉腰上那只大手沿着腰线不断往下，伸进亵裤一把抓住了脆弱的肉茎，拇指和食指发力开始搓揉带着湿气的前端。

“你！”金建学觉得事情不对，猛地一回头，只见李抒澔亮着尖牙一口咬上自己的脖子。闪着寒光的蛇牙似乎还注射了什么东西进入自己体内。

金建学一拳往李抒澔脸上挥去，可惜被轻巧避开，金建学不甘心一个猛扑把李抒澔用力箍在身下，又出拳往李抒澔肚子上打。出乎意料的是李抒澔并没有要躲的意思，他被打似乎也不疼，整个人倒是缠上了金建学。修长的四肢把金建学缠在怀里，越收越紧。

“你是什么人？”，金建学被缠得快窒息了，涨红着脸问。

“嘶嘶，我是那猎户的家仙。”李抒澔放任自己的白蛇本性，一边吐着信子，一边让蛇牙划过金建学的脖颈要咬不咬。

李抒澔作为千年蛇精其实大部分时间都在冬眠罢了，蛇生性喜静，李抒澔最爱的就是找块地方躺倒，变成人形后也是这个习惯。这次冬眠是因为发情期到来，加之嗅到有好闻的陌生妖气出现在自己山头所以提前醒来了。

……为什么头次采阳就踢到铁板啊，金建学欲哭无泪，“仙家，我头回下山历练，不识仙家真面目，您就放过我吧。”

李抒澔冷清了上百年，碰到这只张牙舞爪、气味诱人的火红狐狸甚感有趣，“那可不行，我还得收点利钱。”说着李抒澔把手探进了金建学亵衣里，流连在光滑有弹性的肌肤上，“不如我们把刚才没做完的继续做下去啊？”

金建学知道面前的仙家根本没有使出实力，真要放开打也许自己根本碰不到对方的毫毛。他怕再与其纠缠会被一口吃掉，忙说，“不了吧，前辈，不打扰您修行了。”

李抒澔轻笑，手指抚过金建学后颈上的咬痕，“这可由不了你了。”

金建学还在想这句话的意思，忽然感觉身体如坠入冰窖，慢慢体内又燃起一股邪火。联想到刚才摸到对方时细腻冰冷的肌肤、打斗时的缠绞和注入自己脖颈后的毒液，金建学暗叫不好。这蛇精老妖没存好心，蛇毒最是淫性，今天也不知道是谁吸谁的阳元了。

罢了，是祸躲不过。金建学索性散了所有幻术媚术，原先变幻出的纤细嗓音也回归低沉。他放纵淫毒在体内流窜，伸手扶上自己的龟头，那里因为先前的摩擦和淫毒已经变得泥泞不堪。金建学摸了一手黏滑，想想自己一届狐妖竟着了老长虫的道，一时羞愤就把满手的淫液往李抒澔雪白的长衫上蹭去。

李抒澔倒是一点不恼，他只觉得这只老是皱鼻子眯眼的小狐狸调皮可爱。他抓起金建学捣乱的手，一边用口舌淫荡地舔弄一边用细长的眼睛睨着金建学。透明的前液裹着金建学修长的手指被舔得滋滋作响，李抒澔还嫌不够煽情，模拟着口交的动作把金建学的中指和无名指往自己喉口伸，用灵活的舌头卷住手指又往指尖暧昧的摩挲。“小狐狸，你好甜啊。”

金建学没想到这淫蛇有这么一手，身体一颤人形不稳，脑袋上冒出两只狐狸耳朵，屁股后面冒出好大一根狐狸尾巴。李抒澔觉得他这个模样更添情趣，喜欢得紧，抓着金建学湿哒哒的手指探往金建学的菊穴。仗着自己比金建学年长了几百年，半是强硬地哄他，“骚狐狸，自己扩张。”

金建学又羞又臊，迫于淫威只能服从。他跨坐在李抒澔身上，借着口水润滑穴口，感觉不够又自己把菊穴蹭上李抒澔的肉茎，想要刮蹭更多淫液方便之后的巨物进出。淫毒加上狐狸骚浪本性让金建学越来越饥渴，满脑子想的都是快点让李抒澔插进来，两人好妖精打架大战个八百回合。

金建学扩到三根手指后有点心急，他一手按着李抒澔的胸，一手努力想把李抒澔半勃的男根快些撸硬了好肏干自己。可惜似乎因为他功夫不到家、姿势不熟练，蹭在自己穴边上的肉棒老是滑走，这让金建学快急哭了。

“哥，你动一动啊。”金建学恼那白蛇只顾躺地上看自己发浪也不动作，上手就扭李抒澔的乳尖，又把头凑上去用尖牙舔咬，瘪瘪嘴说，“好哥哥，快点给我吧。”

金建学这一扭一咬可没下轻手，李抒澔疼得嘶嘶吸气，也没客气一巴掌拍上金建学紧致的屁股用力揉捏起来。又以牙还牙掐弄着金建学的龟头，另一只手伸往肉穴深处不断扣弄，白皙修长的手指一下一下顶着金建学穴内的腺体。

金建学在痛苦和酥麻中体会到了快感，似乎打屁股和掐龟头更让他兴奋。他在李抒澔耳边粗喘着，沙哑低沉的声音震颤着李抒澔的耳膜，让李抒澔也更加沉溺于这场混杂着较量的性事。

金建学胸大腰细实属好身材，李抒澔也不愿让他等太久，在菊穴周围顶弄几下就顶开穴口干了进去。别说这男狐狸精菊穴里还真是别有洞天，小穴里的褶皱弯弯折折紧密包裹着李抒澔的肉茎，好似有一千张小嘴不住吮吸。

作为冷血动物，李抒澔觉得金建学体内热极了，温暖湿软的菊穴收缩卷弄着他的肉柱，似乎要把他融化。平时冷静戏谑的模样随着金建学热情的扭动消失不见，清俊的脸颊染上红晕，一双凤眼眼梢微翘，口中溢出甜腻呻吟。一边夸着你好紧啊一边不住向上耸动，直把金建学干得汁水四溢，紧致坚韧的胸脯上也布上了细密的汗珠。

金建学脖颈高高仰起，狐狸耳朵因为太过舒爽一颤一颤抖动，他摸着身下修长但是力量充沛的身体，感受体内冰凉的肉棒正火热地干着自己。尾椎慢慢升起酥麻，他不可抑制的把自己的狐狸尾巴缠上李抒澔，尾巴尖一扫一扫缠绵在李抒澔腰侧，引得白蛇发疯似的用力冲撞。

金建学感觉自己升上了云间，李抒澔的肉柱不知是把他顶得更高还是把他拉回情欲深渊。就在半梦半醒间，金建学到达了顶点，身体一颤把两人胸腹射得粘腻不堪，肉穴扭紧似要把李抒澔榨得干干净净。小穴不可抑制地快速收缩，那采阳补阳的功夫自动开始运转，把李抒澔吸得精关大开，猛地冲刺了上百回合闷哼一声就把精液射给了金建学。

“嗯？这哥怎么任由自己吸去阳元。”金建学迷糊地想，身体倒是比脑子快了一步，双手捧着李抒澔的俊脸给了他缠绵一吻，说不清是交欢后的温存还是吸取阳元的回报。

李抒澔揉着狐狸耳朵，这里似乎是金建学的敏感点，把金建学摸得又红了脸。李抒澔一只手摸往两人交接处，感受金建学的后穴把浓稠精液一点一滴的吸收干净。

就在金建学还在运转功法吸收精气化为己用的时候，李抒澔把半软的阴茎退了出来，从泄殖腔里又掏出了另一根恶作剧似的顶在金建学紧致的屁股上。两根肉棒一前一后，一根摩挲着金建学的玉茎，另一根在金建学股沟里慢慢滑动，动作说不出的煽情。

怎么感觉哪里不对？金建学晕晕乎乎感觉到两根阴茎在同时猥亵自己，仔细一看吓得一哆嗦，穴内的精液一时没夹紧漏了几滴下来，更方便了屁股上那根加快动作。“哥，你怎么这样？”

“你放心，今天不会两根一起插进来干你的。”李抒澔笑着说道，扶住还没释放过的那根直直插了进去。

金建学后穴刚被滋润过，松软又湿润，加之运行了半周的修炼功夫使得小穴更加紧致充满张力。肉穴本能地知道又有好东西插干进来，立刻迎上去收缩套弄。李抒澔把那骚狐狸摆弄成小狗姿势，扯着狐狸尾巴露出湿漉漉完整后穴，提枪耸腰一下一下撞击金建学最深处，果然犬科动物就是适合后入。因为有两根阴茎所以李抒澔丝毫不受不应期影响，一根干完还可以另外提枪就干，不得不说和那狐狸精淫荡的身子十分契合。

两人又大干八百回合，金建学被肏得合不拢腿，两只耳朵无力垂下，尾巴倒是慢悠悠左右摇晃好像在勾引人继续肏干。大量的精液布满了身体，后穴盛满了白浊，一张一合说不出的淫靡。

“哥，我以后都跟着你混。”被干服了修为也涨了的金建学满足地说。

**Author's Note:**

> 查到的资料还挺带感，放一下：
> 
> 春天万物复苏，是蛇交配的高峰期。每年到了蛇的繁殖期，达到性成熟的雌蛇皮肤和尾基部嗅腺会分泌物质并释放出大量的气味，这种浓烈的气味会吸引雄蛇。雄蛇会更加频繁地吐舌，顺着气味发出的地方前去寻偶。雌雄两蛇相遇后，会一前一后追逐片刻，然后身体慢慢接近、相互用身体磨蹭对方。雄蛇尤其喜欢嗅雌蛇尾端的泄殖孔，该处有深褐色的黏性物质渗出，这对吸引雄蛇作用极大。
> 
> 处于发情期的雌雄两蛇嬉戏片刻后，先是雄蛇伏于雌蛇背部，然后两蛇的尾巴逐渐靠近并缠绕交配在一起，给人一种拧麻花般的感觉，这就是交配中两蛇的形态。发情期强行求偶的不在少数，多是雄蛇用嘴咬住雌蛇身体的上部，达到固定作用后，随后进行交配。
> 
> 雄性蛇类有两根丁丁，在交配期间会从泄殖腔内伸出来。但它们在一次交配中只会使用一根丁丁，似乎在二者间还有偏好。这类似于人类的左撇子和右撇子。每一根丁丁会从相应的睾丸中射出精液，如果它们在交配完后的短时间之内再次遇到别的雌性，则会再次进行交配(它们会与之前的雌性使用一根丁丁进行交配，然后与其它雌性使用另一根丁丁交配)。
> 
> 大多数无脊椎动物和它们第一次遇到的异性进行交配，而脊椎动物，尤其是鸟类和哺乳动物，在选择交配对象时比较挑剔。
> 
> 蛇的交配能力很强，交配一次雄性精子可以在母蛇体内存活多年，它们的交配时间也比较长，有的需要几分钟到几个小时，也有人观察到蛇交配时间达半天的。交配时，雄蛇尾部摆动不停，发出声音来。交配时间还有更长的，例如红点锦蛇，可长达20小时以上。 蛇类是动物中交配时间最长，精子成活时间最长的动物。
> 
> wow厉害👍


End file.
